A Love That Can Never Be
by pandahatsune1991
Summary: A tragic Love Story Between Chizuru Yukimura and Harada Sanosuke...What will happen if Harada finally admits his love chizuru despite the fact she is engaged to Hijikata
1. Haunting Confession

_**A love that can Never be**_

**By PandaHatsune1991**

_**This is my first time on and I would like to start off with a story Based of My favorite Anime Series Hakuouki. (ChizuruXHarada) Please Enjoy**_

"Why ...Why must I Develop these feelings now like this of After all this time I been in love with Hijikata-san But now" Chizuru Mumbled sitting in her Futon gazing at the candle light lit in the Corner of her bedroom "This can't be right I'm Already Engaged there's no way I can do such a thing" She covered her mouth holding back the tears that wanted to fall from her face, During the battle in Kyoto chizuru's heart had always belong to Hijikata she always fought by his side and he even Accepted her as a Oni. But now after leaving for shinsengumi headquarters to another land for battle another began to slowly but surely win her heart "_No Matter what happens you will admit your love for me and i will protect you chizuru even If it cost me my life" _The 10th Unit Captain words to her haunted her day and night after his confession to her. How could she return such feelings if she loved Hijikata "Harada-san why now"

Soon a small knock was heard at her door "Chizuru it's me are you Awake" Harada's voice spoke on the other side of the door "I'd like to talk to you" Chizuru's heart jumped from the sound of his voice as she gently got up from the Futon sliding the door open. "What is it harada it's so late". Harada gazed at chizuru with a troubled Expression on his face "Have you thought about what I said to you" He asked her rubbing the back of his head slightly showing Embarrassment. Harada didn't seem like the type to act such a way she thought it was kind of cute honestly. It happened just a few days Ago after Kazuma made another attempt to Kidnap Chizuru and Harada saved her in the nick of time. Chizuru lowered her head "Harada…I .I Have thought about it and" she bite her lower lip slightly "I won't lie to you harada you are a precious person to me, But I can't do this I love Hijikata-San He means the world to me please try and Understand we can never be anything more then friends"

Harada's eyes widen at her words "But I love you Chizuru All this time I have been holding my feeling since I knew how Hijikata felt about you, So I Supported him but now I can't anymore" He said gritting his teeth lightly "why can't you understand that!"Soon everything grew silent as chizuru eyes widen feeling arms around her and soft lips against hers "Mhmm" Harada had did the one thing he longed to do for such a long time. He placed his fingers through Chizuru's hair kissing her deeply. Coming to her senses Chizuru pushed harada away slapping his face "No harada stop it!"Her cheeks were deeply flushed as she moved away from the door as gentle tears feel from her face "Please…"She held herself lightly "Please leave Harada…" Harada touched his face looking to Chizuru "I'm Sorry" He slowly turned around sliding her door close abit "I won't give up on you chizuru". As he closed the door all the way his footsteps were soon heard faintly. Chizuru covered her mouth crying softly (How could he do that) she thought sliding down the wall (He kissed me and I…I liked it) That whole night soft whimpers were heard until she cried herself to sleep.

The next Morning Chizuru woke up from the sunlight beaming in her bedroom "Chizuru! Chizuru Wake up hurry!" A loud voice called out swinging her door open as Heisuke the youngest of the shinsengumi looked to her with a scared yet shocked Expression. Chizuru slowly sat up rubbing her tired eyes "Heisuke what is it" She asked getting up from the Futon with concern on her face "It's Harada he's been badly wounded we need your help" Chizuru eyes widen storming out of the bedroom towards Harada's room were Yamazaki and the other shinsengumi Stood. "What happened?" Chizuru asked sliding next to Yamazaki seeing Harada's shot wound on chest. "He was shot while he was patrolling late last night, He didn't come back so we went to search for him he and his troops were ambushed" Yamazaki explained as he started to work on taking the bullet out of him 'He's losing a lot of blood" Shinpachi punched into the ground "You idiot how could you be so reckless it's not like you at all "He snapped making Harada chuckled Although a sound of pain came right after as the bullet was taken out "Your Right maybe I'm losing my touch" He mumbled before chizuru began to clean his wound " It missed major parts so that's good Don't speak anymore let me bandage you up you need to rest" she said softly to him. Hijikata crossed his arms standing by the door "We need to find just who did this and what their plans are you are very lucky to be alive Harada"He said sternly but with concern. "Ahh If I'm correct we all had our slip up hijikata-san" Okita said smirking abit "Cut him some slack". Chizuru finished up his bandages and placed a cloth over harada's head. "You should be Aright now" Harada looked to him Chizuru smiling lightly "Guess you saved me again huh"He chuckled before closing his eyes slightly.

After a while as Harada was now resting chizuru alone was sitting in the room with him as the other shinsegumi went to discuss the matter knowing they had Enemy out to kill them. "I'm sorry" she whispered gripping on to her kimono sleeve "I'm the reason you got hurt all because of what I said to you last night you must of been distracted" Her Brown hair covered her guilty expression before Harada touched her face "Don't go all crying on me I was the one that tried to make a move on you and got slapped I guess I deserved it" he snickered letting his hand lay back down "Even so my feelings won't change Chizuru I love you and will always want to protect you even if I can't be with you" Chizuru looked to him as her eyes watered slightly "That's just it I can't return such feelings for you and I feel horrible you been so kind to me and I have no way to repay you" she said covering her face slightly "You have repaid me already Just by still carrying about me. He gently moved her hand from her face slowly wiping her tears away with his thumb "Even If I can't get you admit it now... I know you love me " He closed his eyes Gently "But I'm grateful with you just being near" He smiled laughing softly before tensing in pain "Ok no laughing no laughing" Chizuru giggled softly "Still livley as ever even in the condition you are in" Harada moved his red hair from his face " Yea but back to the subject Despite me being satisfied for now I will accomplish one thing no matter how long it takes sooner or later" He gazed to chizuru with determination "I will get you to admit just once that you do love me chizuru-chan" Chizuru blushed deeply at his words before she lowered her head "Harada I" She gasped as he grabbed her to lay on his chest "Just for a little while will you lay here with me please" He sounded rather tired . Chizuru felt the warmth of his chest not wanting to put much pressure on his wound behind the bandages "Alright" she laid her head down listening to his heart beat (It's like he knows my feelings completely I do love him But I am in love with another that's why this is a love that can never be, and I can never tell him ) Chizuru slowly fell asleep in harada's Arms

(Part Two Will be updated soon)


	2. Love Rivals

**Love Rivals** {Second part Enjoy}

The next morning hearing the sounds of the chirping birds chizuru slowly awoke from her sleep seeing she was now in her bedroom "how did I end up back in here" she thought Yawning softly. She remembered she was sleeping peacefully with harada after she bandaged his Injury in which she still blamed herself for. Slowly getting up she turned making her Futon hearing a knock at her door "Oi Chizuru-chan Okita and Saitou made breakfast Hurry before you miss out" Heisuke said walking away before she slid the door open "They didn't have to cook I could have done it" she said soon following behind him hearing his cheerful laugh "Well I guess they felt like cooking Plus Harada still can't move much so we made him stay in bed , so I also wanted to know if you could take the food to him…I'm afraid Shinpachi might eat all my food" He mumbled making chizuru laugh as they reached the meeting room. "Morning Chizuru" Hijikata said with a smile to her. It Seem every since he proposed to her he had been rather blunt about the situation then usual and caring towards her. "M..morning Hijikata-san" She answered back blushing as Okita laughed "Careful Hijikata you might make her cheeks burn off" Chizuru pouted at okita hearing him tease her as he laughed out. "Here Chizuru-Chan" Heisuke Lightly handed her the tray of food which Also came with a small pouch of medicine and Tea. "I'll watch over your food ok" He winked to her before she nodded now heading to harada's room.

"Harada-san Are you awake I brought you Breakfast" She heard slight noises in the room before hearing his voice "Yea I'm up you can come it" she placed the tray down sliding the door opened before her eyes widen "Harada-san what are you doing" She saw the bandages were gone as he snickered "What does it look like im changing the bandages I'm not a old man you I'm not that dam helpless besides they needed to be changed" Her cheeks puffed as she brought the tray inside and set it down "You are so stubborn here let me do it…your just going to make the pain even worst and put more strain on your wound now hold still" She took the ointment and bandages from him. "Ugh I'm so not use to this" He mumbled sounding like a little child "deal with it" She started to clean the area once more to make sure it wasn't infected before adding the ointment. She then grabbed the bandage wraps and started to place them around him. Reaching the front she blush softly feeling Harada's chest against her finger tips "Care Now chizuru.. I'd say you're trying to feel on me" He teased making her blushed more "N..no 'm not I just need to get the bandages around that's all" She said pouting once more which caused him to laugh. Once she was done she blinked as harada got up from his Futon "Hey wait what are you doing" She panic "Sorry but I can't sit in a room All day Ill suffocate" He placed his white and Red top on leaving the shirt open before she blocked his way "Harada-san you need to rest …you shouldn't be moving at all" Harada rubbed his head "Chizuru I been through worst come on now…your that worried about me" He asked looking to her with a smirk "Now Either you let me leave on my own or…I can convince you to move or make you your chose" He said with a teasing smirk on his face. Chizuru blushed more "Please Harada just go rest "She said before hearing the door slid opened.

"Chizuru…" Hijikata opened the door seeing her blocking harada's way from the door which made him chuckled touching her shoulder "its no point in arguing with him. Let him go…..you have to eat as well" Chizuru nodded trying to hide her blush although he already noticed it before she headed away going to the meeting room with the others. Harada grabbed his Tray and stepped outside past Hijikata and sat down "Mhmm much better" He said before soon eating "All this time why now " Hijikata suddenly said as harada took the medicine sipping his tea.. Hearing Hijikata's words he smirked "To be honest I don't know After all you shouldn't be too surprised A young female living and traveling with nothing but men there's no way you didn't see this coming beside Kazuma trying to kidnap her" Harada didn't want to seem like a ass or anything but he was speaking the truth. "You knew as well which was why you did what you did am I right…be honest with yourself are you really ready to get married" He asked looking to him from the corner of his eyes. Hijikata lowered his head "I love chizuru and I will marry her…whether I am ready or not we will make it work" Harada bite into his meat Bun. "No matter what hijikata Ill ways fight by your side in battle along with everyone else, But I can't and won't lie about my feelings Anymore" He stood up from the bench as Hijikata looked to him "I love chizuru…And ill do anything to protect her even if It means from you" Hijikata face tensed up since harada knew how hijikata had been lately during there last battle coming even more reckless then usual. There was Tension between them before Shinpachi came down the Hall "Harada why are you out of bed. And what's going on?" he asked noticing how hijikata was glaring at harada. "Nothing just Chatting is all" Harada said before walking away leaving Shinpachi clueless "Hey wait" He said trying to Stop Harda who already was gone as he turned the corner.

Chizuru left the meeting room with heisuke smiling "That meal was delicious I really needed that"she said stretching abit as heisuke smirked to her "I agree and speaking of which.. I need to ask you something chizuru-chan" Heisuke crossed his arms with a serious expression on his face "what is it heisuke-kun" This made her curious on what the question would be. "Are you really looking forward to marrying hijikata?" The question was sudden but it seemed there was a reason for him asking such a thing "Of course I am i love hijikata more then anything and i want to be with him " Heisuk rubbed his chin to her answer and smiled "Ok fair enough just asking is all i just want you to be happy "He said before seeing Harada walking past him "Yo harada...whats .."He stopped speaking seeing a annoyed look on his face "whats wrong" Harada looked to heisuke "It's nothing" he looked to chizuru before walking away from them "Ill talk to you later chizuru-chan i got to check on harada" He said before walking off. Chizuru felt a since of fear in her body as she saw how harada looked to her (why did he look so angry) she placed her hand upon her chest. Soon she felt hand around her waist "why the scared face.."She gasped looking seeing hijikata smirking slightly above her head "I...i was just worried about harada he looked upset" He chuckled "He's mad because we kept pestering him to go back into his room" He explained clearly lying to her about their small litte conversation a few moments Ago "He'll be fine..."He said glaring in the direction harada had walked with heisuke.

As Time past Chizuru had spent time with hijikata it seemed something was bothering and she could tell in many ways more then one Now relaxing in the bed after a romantic Night with him seeing him slowly falling asleep she sat up "Hijikata-san..is something wrong" He looked to her slightly opening one eyes "what makes you think that"He asked her kissing her lips softly "You seemed abit distracted or alot is one your mind you can talk to me you know" He smiled to her sitting up "Its nothing I'm fine really"She didn't know why but she could tell he was lying which was one thing she hated more then anything, But for now she let it go nodding laying her head back down slowly falling asleep. After a bit hijikata was sound asleep chizuru heard footsteps in her light sleep opening her eyes. She gently got up from the bed making sure not to wake up hijikata slowly opening the door in a crack to see who it was. From a distance she saw harada sitting by the small lake sitting on a rock with a bottle of placed on sake in his hands. She grabbed her robe placing it on over her kimono before stepping outside walking in his direction "Harada-san..why are you outside so late you don't have to patrol" She asked walking up next to him gazing at the cherry blossom trees Above them "Tsk I can't sleep so why not have a late night drink couldn't hurt none you know"he said drinking some of the sake.

She then turned to him "Harada did you talk to hijikata-san earlier. He raised a eyebrow to her snickering "I did..." Chizuru eyes widen at his answer "what did you say to him...tell me" He stood up walking over to her suddenly "Why...why do you need to know its your fault this is happening your the reason I feel like this "he suddenly snapped making her back away slightly..He caught himself before sighing heavily "fuck...I'm sorry chizuru..I'm sorry"he said backing away from her sitting back on the rock. Chizuru had never seen harada so off edge like this "what did you say to him ?" she asked once more as he sipped more of his sake "I told him the truth that i love you...he wasn't to happy about it , but it was the truth" He said shrugging his shoulders gently. "Why can't you understand harada I can't return those feelings for you" She said balling her fist up slightly. He placed his sake bottle down "You may not be able to return then But..."he slowly grabbed her arm pulling him to Her "I know you feel the same for me..no matter how you try to deny chizuru-chan" She gasped blushing heavily seeing his eyes gazing deeply into her eyes "H..harada please.." "Please what chizuru all i did was grab you and your hearts racing ..I wonder why"he whispered before he felt her trying to move away from him he kissed her lips deeply and much more passionate then the first time. (Why can't I pull away) she thought to herself soon feeling her arms wrapping around him returned the deep kiss.. A soft groan left his lips as he scooped her placing her legs around his waist pressing her against the cherry tree.. "H..harada-san..no..no more we can't do this"she said restraining herself feeling his lips against her neck.."Why you do keep lying to yourself" He whispered against her ear licking it softly.."You love me i know you do" Chizuru gasped out feeling him wanting to undo her robe before she used more force pushing him away and getting down from the tree "No!"She gazed at him as tear were swelling in her eyes "I can't love you don't you see that...I'm in love with hijikata not you"Harada chuckled licking his lips "Then what was that just now..."He asked her making her soon stumble on her words before she turned away heading back towards hijikata's room. She quietly went back inside and got into the bed with him curling his arms..she closed her eyes holding hijikata from behind...it seemed he was sleeping but his eyes were open the Entire time the moment she woke up.

(Chapter three Update soon hope you Enjoy}


	3. The Truth Hurts

The Truth Hurts

The next morning chizuru woke up in hijikata's arms as the light shined brightly In the room "ah Your awake" Chizuru slowly sat her head up seeing hijikata gazing at her with a small smile on his face "H..Hijikata-san" she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes "Okita's making breakfast again so you need not worry of getting up so early" Chizuru blinked "Ehh Again ...hey I still want to help out you don't have to have the others working all the time" she pouted lightly making him chuckle touching her cheek "You don't have to worry about that ok..But there is something I want to ask you" His tone became very serious as he gaze to her. "W..what is it" she grew curious seeing his purple hues with a slight bit of sadness in them "Do you have feelings for harada…" Chizuru eyes widen at the sudden question "why would you ask me that ….i don't" she said looking away from him. He moved her brown hair from his head "I heard and saw everything last night chizuru please tell me the truth" He asked her taking her hand "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do ..you know that" Chizuru tensed up slightly "No I don't I love him I only Love you hijikata,, I told harada I can never return his feelings like he wishes me too…I want to be with you" Hijikata smiled in relief before pulling her into a warm embrace "I'm glad because I love you too chizuru" he closed his eyes enjoying this moment with her. He'd never do this around anyone else or show such emotions unless they were alone. Chizuru nuzzled against his chest she had told him the truth right…there was no part of her that loved harada right? It couldn't be true how could she. All this time from the moment she was saved from the rasetsu that very night she met hijikata she developed feelings for him and always fought by his side swearing herself to him.

"Oi wake up love birds breakfast is ready" Shinpachi's voice was heard on the other side of the door "Yea hurry up before he and harada eat all the grub" Heisuke said snickering before they walked away from the door. Hijikata sighed "Tsk how annoying" he mumbled letting chizuru go to get up from the bed. Chizuru looked to him and smiled getting up as well fixing herself before leaving the walked with him to the meeting room as koudou was eating as well "Ah good hijikata everyone is here..i have a matter to discuss" Chizuru sat down next to Okita and hijikata "what is it koudou-san" He nodded "Well its seems the choushuu plot against Kyoto and the emperor we are to stop them in the nearby Inn Yamasaki has informed me that its were they are located and plotting their attack once more. Harada snickered "So those were the bastards who attacked me…..geez how lame" he said rubbing his head "Heh sounds like a little pay back to me Alright!" Shinpachi said balling up his fist. Koudou sighed "We must do this cautiously remember that last attack nearly placed Kyoto in flames…we must prepare with caution" Chizuru listened to everyone and grew worried about Okita and harada..for one okita's illness and harada's injury. She remained quiet eating her food as koudou and sannan explained to situation further. "Chizuru…I feel this time I'd like you to stay here…there may be a change That oni kazama may be there as well we can't risk him trying to capture you" Chizuru looked to koudou "But I want to be helpful I promise I won't be in the way koudou-san" But no matter how much she tried to convince him his mind was made "You are to stay here Unless I send Yamazaki here for you understood" Chizuru lowered her head "Hai" She seemed bothered by this much didn't comment on it "Don't worry chizuru we can handle those choushuu dogs no problem kay" Heisuke said touching her shoulder. She looked to Heisuke and smiled to him "Ok" As she continued to eat she noticed harada wasn't touching much of his food chatting with Shinpachi he did the same thing yesterday.

As the day past it was now night time the shinsengumi had prepared for battle..Saitou, okita and heisuke were with koudou's regiment while hijikata, harda and Shinpachi were with sannan-san. They split up into two group on for the 1st attack the 2nd for any remains that tried to escape. Chizuru watched as everyone prepared assisting on what she could before they were to head out. She looked seeing harada clean his spear and she walked over to him "Harada-san are you sure you're ok to fight your wound has not fully healed yet. Harada looked over to chizuru and smiled "Wounded or not I am a shinsengumi I will fight as koudou and hijikata wish they are my friends as well ill be fine chizuru" he said chuckling rubbing her head "It's like you forget who I am it's insulting" Chizuru smiled softly "Right just be careful out there" Harada nodded as he walked away. It seemed like he tried to be distant from her like nothing ever happened. She thought she would be happy about it but for some reason there was a pain in her chest as he walked away from her. "Chizuru-chan you lost faith in us haven't you…I think ill have to kill you for that" Okita said teasing her making her jump lightly "No it's not like that im just worried that's all I never like when you all go into battle, But I know you have too" Okita laughed lightly "Now now no need to get all serious But I will say this "he leaned in to her "It's not good to lie about how you feel bad things happen when you do, Just be lucky it's not me who wants your heart" He smirked before walking away . Chizuru blushed at okita's words "What did harada tell him" she said lowly before feeling a touch to her shoulder "Remember you are not to leave the place Alright we will be back soon " Hijikata said to her with his serious gaze on his face It was always that way before battle. Chizuru nodded as koudou made the orders to move out.

Chizuru watched as all the shinsengumi left the headquarters she held her chest lightly "please come back safely all of you" she whispered to herself gazing at the red moon "Blood will be shed tonight" Cleaning around the Area chizuru had not minded the quietness of the headquarters Although it made her feel lonely and even more worried about the others. "Tsk those filthy humans are really something don't you think" A sudden voice spoke as she quickly turned around seeing Kazama by the door with a few of the other shinsengumi members on the ground "why are you here" she said immediately grabbing her short sword. "Please if I wanted to kidnap you I would have already I'm just here to warn you. They are falling right into the choushuu's trap" He said with a devious smirk "What do you mean by that" Chikage crossed his arms "Do you really thing they would fall for the same trick twice and to think those dogs are so great to didn't stop to think of what other plans they had in store for them" Chizuru expression grew more in fear "what going on chikage…what aren't you telling me" Before chikage could say anything however a large explosion was heard in a distance. "You better hurry if you want to save them. How long are you going to keep holding back your true power pretending to be helpless chizuru?" After hearing such a loud explosion from such a distance she ran out past chikage leading the headquarters. "Please god let them be safe"

Chizuru ran through the town seeing the wide range of smoke and the towns' people panicking in fear trying to escape the area surrounded in fire. As she gotten closer the first person she saw was Shinpachi and okita. "Okita-san what happened" Okita turned around "You idiot why didn't you stay away" he said coughing up blood as Shinpachi held him "It was a trap they wanted to separate our forces it wasn't Kyoto they were after but what defends it to leave the emperor defenseless" Shinpachi explained. Yamazaki soon arrived and took Okita "Chizuru help me find any other wounded to get them to safely hijikata went to find koudou now hurry" Shinpachi ordered as she nodded lightly. Every injured member she found she began to help them taking them away from fire and fumes around the area. A gun shot and clashing was heard in the distance as chizuru place a injured solider down with the others as sannan-san arrived already helping yamazaki. Through the flames chizuru could see Harada battling shiranui and a few other of the choushuu men "Damn kazama he was a part of this" But what confused her was why did he tell her about this without trying to kidnap her seeing it was a perfect opportunity what else was he planning.

Her eyes widen as he was almost shot seeing due to his injury he was not as fast as he used to be "Harada-san!" "Chizuru no!" Yamazaki tried to stop her as she ran through the flames as shinraui and harada where neck and neck gun and spear pointed at one another "Ehh you kinda slow there human…You're not as fun as you use to be" Shiranui said snickering as harada smirk "Ehh you must be imagining things im just fine" He said before slashing at him despite his dodging of harada's attacks…However from too much movement and slight injuries harada winced going to his knees.. "Tsk how bothersome" Soon however as it seemed harada was to meet his end.. bodies around him had soon fell to the ground. Harada opened his eyes to see a familiar figure in front of him but different "Harada-san can you get up" Chizuru asked him as her brown hair was no longer brown but white and two horns were formed along her forehead "C..chizuru" Harada seemed speechless as chizuru had now taken her Oni form gazing at the choushuu soldiers "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt harada.." she held her katana steady as from a distance chikage kazama was watching from above a town building "That's right show them your true Oni powers Chizuru show them why I desire you" He said calmly dodging a attck from behind flipping over landing on the roof top "well well well why am I not surprised" he said looking to no one other than hijikata who gazed at him a deadly glare. "You don't demon you die now!" He said charging for him and their swords clashed "Ooo you're very angry but I have nothing to do with this. I'm only observing " "Tsk like hell ill believe anything you say" There swords clashed once more "I'd advise you to not focus on me and be more focus on the little one. She may be the one you need to worry about" he said before pushing hijikata back and vanishing from the roof top "Damn him" He mumbled before turning around seeing the fire in a distance "Chizuru?" He noticed her form had changed which was the first time she had ever done such a thing. He got down from the roof heading towards the Area.

Back in the fire chizuru gazed angrily at shiranui who laughed out loudly "This will be fun ill enjoy blowing your damn head off fuck kazama's Orders!" He jumped down shooting towards chizuru and she blocked his bullets with her blade as there weapons clashed "So powerful. Maybe I'll enjoy fighting you more" As they continued to battle chizuru anger grew more and more within her "How dare you "she said moving bit faster with her blade slashing shiraui slightly "How are you hurt someone that I love!" she yelled slashing her blade once more nearly making him drop his gun but he managed to keep hold of it backing away from her "That's enough" Kazama said not on the building next to them "Oi kazama you missed all the fun "He said before placing his gun away "Fine I was only playing anyway later little Oni" He said before leaving with kazama. The fires had come to none as they were being put out by the villagers. Chizuru sighed slowly turning around seeing harada gazing at her with a shocked expression "So you do love him" Another voice spoke as she turned her head now seeing hijikata looking to her calmly. "Hijikata I" "Get the rest of the wounded wasn't that your new mission" He stated to her coldly before turning away heading towards koudou who was giving out orders. "So me nearly about to die was the only way to get you to admit your feeling that's rather cruel chizuru" Harada said with a smirk before getting up weakly "Don't worry about hijikata just let him cool off for a bit he'll talk to you but thanks for saving me" He said as he walked away weakly as well. Chizuru didn't know what to do as she turned back into her human form helping take the wounded shinsengumi back the head quarters

Upon returned and after taking a hot bath chizuru was pained that hijikata was ignoring her though out the night unless he needed her to do something for him but no more then that. (How dare you hurt someone that I love) Those words echoed in her head over and over "I didn't mean to say it….i didn't" she covered her mouth lightly in shame. What was she to do now not only did she hurt harada But now her fiancée.


End file.
